The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for use in subterranean fracturing operations, and more specifically, systems and methods that may provide enhanced fracture geometries in far field areas of a subterranean formation.
In the production of hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation, the subterranean formation should be sufficiently conductive to permit the flow of desirable fluids to a well bore penetrating the formation. One type of treatment used in the art to increase the conductivity of a subterranean formation is hydraulic fracturing. Hydraulic fracturing operations generally involve pumping a treatment fluid (e.g., a fracturing fluid or a “pad fluid”) into a well bore that penetrates a subterranean formation at or above a sufficient hydraulic pressure to create or enhance one or more pathways, or “fractures,” in the subterranean formation. These fractures generally increase the permeability and/or conductivity of that portion of the formation. The fluid may comprise particulates, often referred to as “proppant particulates,” that are deposited in the resultant fractures. The proppant particulates are thought to help prevent the fractures from fully closing upon the release of the hydraulic pressure, forming conductive channels through which fluids may flow to a well bore.
Generally, fracturing treatment in a rock formation can create single fractures which extend from opposing sides of the wellbore, i.e., a bi-wing fracture. However, it may not be feasible to create such fractures in many carboniferous formations, such as shales, clays, and/or coal beds. These carboniferous formations typically have finely laminated structures that are easily broken down into pieces. Therefore, creating an effective fracture network in these formations is not always feasible using conventional fracturing methods.
In other fracturing treatments, proppant particulates may be introduced into a subterranean formation by sequentially injecting into the well bore alternating stages of carrier fluids carrying different amounts of proppant. These methods have been described as forming “pillars” of proppant in the open space of a fracture and flow channels between those pillars which may optimize the conductivity of the fracture.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to example embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.